Golden Shot
Golden Shot is the sixteenth case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in the Middle East. Plot After getting a tip from an anonymous source and the knowledge of Danyal Tiryaki, the Supreme Police went to Aden, Yemen to meet Michael Robinson regarding a risk of war in the Middle East. After contacting Michael, Marina and the player headed to an offshore island (using Yasser Fathi's yacht), only to find Michael was shot dead with a golden arrow. After the detectives found out about a bomb explosion in Sira Fortress, the discovery of US war veteran George Williams trafficking heroin and the story of Yasser losing his daughter nineteen years previously, the killer was incriminated to be extremist Hussein Montazeri. He refused to say anything after he confessed that he did kill the military officer and, during the trial, showed them an extremist video of a Jihadist organization, the Middle Eastern Sword. Judge Rosenbloom then sentenced him to life imprisonment for the murder and for being involved in the forementioned organization. Post-trial, Yasser requested Yumi and the player's assistance to find his long lost daughter, Maleeka Fathi. Per Yasser, after his wife was executed for being accused for the murder of his own mother, he could not contact the government of Saudi Arabia about his daughter's presence. Later on, Yumi was able to find that his daughter was raised up by the Saudi government. Wanting his daughter back, Yasser requested the team's assistance to bring her back to her real father. Meanwhile, Marina and the player went back into the abandoned island to dig Michael's intels about the Middle Eastern War. Per the USB Meghan analyzed, it was uncovered that Michael was an American undercover working as an observant at the Islamic Nations United. It was found out that Saudi Arabia was suspended from the INU after an issue regarding the King of Iran's assassination by the King of Saudi Arabia. After the events, the Supreme Police went to the Saudi capital to talk with the King regarding the issue. Stats Victim *'Michael Robinson' (shot with an arrow through his open mouth) Murder Weapon *'Golden Arrow' Killer *'Hussein Montazeri' Suspects Profile *The suspect goes yachting *The suspect has military training *The suspect plays soccer Profile *The suspect plays soccer Profile *The suspect goes yachting *The suspect has military training Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect goes yachting *The suspect has military training Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect has military training *The suspect goes yachting Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer plays soccer. *The killer goes yachting. *The killer is older than 45. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Offshore Island. (Clues: Wooden Boards, Locked Smartwatch, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Michael Robinson; New Suspect: Yasser Fathi) *Examine Wooden Boards. (Result: Cleaver) *Analyze Cleaver. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Sami Maleek) *Ask Sami Maleek about the cleaver. (Prerequisite: Cleaver examined) *Examine Locked Smartwatch. (Result: Encrypted Smartwatch) *Analyze Encrypted Smartwatch. (06:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Public Field) *Investigate Public Field. (Prerequisite: Smartwatch analyzed; Clues: Faded Photo, Quail) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Army's Face) *Examine Unknown Army's Face. (Result: George Williams' Face; New Suspect: George Williams) *Question George Williams about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Face identified) *Ask Yasser Fathi regarding the murder. (Prerequisite: Play Offshore Island as a task) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes yachting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 A True Soldier (1/7) Trivia *Prior to 30th September 2016, this case's title was Shouting in the Middle of Nowhere. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Middle East (Josh)